


Cookies Old and New

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Bucky bakes cookies, Steve appreciates.





	Cookies Old and New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever stucky fic. Be gentle. (I don't know what I was thinking!)

Their first Christmas together in the 21st century is a learning experience.

Bucky explores baking at least ten different kinds of Christmas cookies, from the old favourites of their childhood to a few new ones. They all come out perfect, Steve won’t allow anyone to say otherwise. And, really, even the slightly burnt or weird-looking ones do taste good.

Steve smiles at Bucky, mouth full of frosted gingerbread.

“Is it… good?” Bucky asks, hesitating.

Steve reels him in and kisses him with cookie-crumbled-lips, feeling Bucky relax in his arms. “Good.”

“Even the new ones?”

“Even the new ones.”

Bucky smiles.

 


End file.
